I Promised Forever
by PetraLynne
Summary: Harry's dying. How will Severus react?
1. Default Chapter

I Promised Forever

By: PetraLynne

Pairings: Snape/Harry Slash, I suppose. 

Category: Romance.

Authoress' Warnings/Notes: This has Slash in it. We're talking homosexuality, or boy with boy pairing. If you're homophobic, get out. It's shonen-ai, but there's no sex. My smut scenes are not-so-hot. It may make you cry. I dunno. I thought it was sad, but my best friend bawled when she read it.

Disclaimer: Don't Own 'em, I'm just borrowing them to play with for a bit. All positive reviews with be accepted cheerfully. All flames will be stored and used to heat my house come this winter

Feedback: awesome_asherz@hotmail.com

Addt'l Notes: This is unbeta'd. My beta moved to South Carolina, and is internet-less until she graduates, which she is a sophomore this year. If you wish to add suggestions, email me, and I would love you forever. I need a beta reader somewhat soon. Hint Hint

He was dying. No one could stop it. No one knew what was killing him. The mediwizards had tried everything. He had been shipped all over the globe for an antidote, but none was found.

Now he was at Hogwarts, with me. We were spending our last days together, as a couple, trying to live life to it's fullest. 

Who would have though that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and Killed Voldemort would be dying at the age of 26? 

No one knows exactly how it happened. While working at the ministry, as an Auror, someone slipped a poison in his coffee.

"Severus" Hearing my name, I lifted my head, dimissing my thoughts for the time being.

"Yes koi?" I replied, pulling him down into my lap, "What do you need?" 

"I love you." He replied, cuddling in close to me. "I don't want to leave you. I'm not going to make it through the night" 

I sighed, and rested my head in the crook of his neck. 

-Flashback-

I stood in the dungeons, glancing at Harry, who sat, slumped over on a stool. I had never seen him look like this, not ever, since we became lovers, back right after his 7th year. Throughout all those years, when fighting Voldemort, he had never looked this way. 

He looked……defeated. 

"What happened?" I asked, trying to quell the panic rising in my gut. I strode over to him, squatting down to face him, looking up into his jade eyes. They were forlorn. 

"I've been poisoned. I'm going to die" He said, tears welling up at the thought. "I'm only 26, I shouldn't be about to die. It's not fair damnit." 

"Oh…my…God…" I replied. 

My world had just been turned upside down. 

-End Flashback-

I eyed him speculatively. Yes, he did look bad. I didn't think he was going to make it either. I sent a small prayer out God, then frowned to myself. Who was I to be praying to a God that I'd stopped believing in? A God that was said to be mighty, powerful, and would help those in need. If he helped those in need, then he should have helped Harry by now. Harry didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to die at the age of 26. It wasn't right. 

I kissed his forehead, then lifted him in my arms to carry him to our bedroom. I drew back the covers, and laid him down. I slowly undressed him, folding his clothes and laid them on the chair. Walking out of the room, I went to the bathroom and removed the full bottle of Valium I'd "borrowed" from a hospital in muggle London, and unscrewed the cap, draining the bottle in one gulp. Now the hard part would be staying awake. 

I walked back into the room, and pulled off my clothes, laying them next to Harry's. I crawled in bed with him, pulling the drapes around us. Tomorrow when Dumbledore came down to check on Harry, he would find us. I was truly sorry for that, but there was no other way. 

Harry turned towards me, and softly said, "I love you, don't leave me. Please be with me." 

I smiled softly, and kissed him lightly, running my fingers through his raven hair. Through the years, it had grown wilder and wilder, and could no longer be tamed. 

"I promised forever, and that's what we'll always have. I love you." 

Pulling Harry close, I sighed, and fell asleep, glad to be with him, for all eternity. 


	2. Authoress' Apologies and Micellany Notes

Authoress' Comments:  
  
My apologies to my reviewers. I'm sorry I haven't gotten the next chappy up yet, but I've been really busy with all my classes, as well as Tennis. I'm trying to write more, but it's not quite working. I NEED A BEAT READER!! If anyone is interested PLEASE letme know. I'd be greatly appreciative.  
  
As I mentioned before, house points go to Teigra for figuring out there will be more. I'm not sure when it will be up. I had to re-upload this and change the rating to R.  
  
There's still more to come, I just have to get around to writing it. Hopefully Lea will return my muse shortly, and we'll be all set.  
  
Thanks much to Mr. Ford, for making me write this fic.  
  
And thanks to all my reviewers for reading this. I love you all! I thought it was crap, but apparently my writing isn't as bad at I thought.  
  
That's it for now. Thanks for listening to my ramblings. 


End file.
